one night with natsume
by animechic12
Summary: what hapends when mikan spends the night with natsume :


Me: so I had to re due this story because of a lot of mistakes my first time I hope it helped and please enjoy.

Natsume: tch . why would anyone read this crap ?

Mikan: NATSUME! That's mean to the author (pats mist-chans back)

Me: its ok =) mikan will you do the honors?

Mikan : K! ANIMECHIC12 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE .

Please enjoy!

ONE NIGHT WITH NATSUME!

( the girls in my story are 16 the boys 17)

"Hey Ruka -poyon have you seen natsume? "Asked the lovable 16 year old burnet mikan.

"Yeah, he was heading outside .why?" ruka asked curiously.

"I haven't seen him at all" said worry in her voice just then a explosion was heard.

"Damn it! "a 16 year old inventor cursed as her new invitation blew up .

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" mikan screamed ready to hug her friend when ….

**BAKA! BAK! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru used her baka gun on mikan as it sent her right through the window out the classroom .

"OW! HOTARU NO BAKA!" She yelled a she ran away from the eyes of her classmates.

She sat down at the sakura tree her cuts were still bleeding and she was in slight pain.

"Ow hotaru you jerk. "She said to herself out loud.

"Hey idiot stop talking to yourself." said a certain raven hair boy with crimson eyes.

"'I'm not an idiot!" She yelled back looking at the boy.

"Yes you are." he said with his annoying smirk .

"No I am not "she said back.

"Yes you are." 

"No im not !"

"Yes you are!"

"No im NOT!"

"Tch. whatever polka" he said as he walked away .

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT! "She yelled but he was already gone.

"THAT JACKASS I HATE HIM!" She yelled as she was taking a bath.

"Well whatever" she said as she put on her night gown ,its was white with a heart, filled with sakura petals and little hearts around it,.

As she left her room to go talk with her best friend she skipped all the way there but as she reached the door she tripped and slamming her head on the door putting a crack on the wood.

"BAKA ! YOU OWE ME 690,OOOOYEN FOR THAT!" hotaru yelled as Ruka came and held her back .

"Gomen hotaru-chan. "mikan said as she cried (anime style)

"Hi sakura –san ." said a shy ruka

"Hi!" She said back with her, to die for smiles (hehe mood swings)

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a while of talking she headed back to her room but she couldn't find the key

"Uh oh." she said as she called hotaru .

"Hello ? "said hotaru as she picked up the phone .

"Hey hotaru –chan can I sleep over?" Asked mikan in a sweet voice

"NO." she said then hung up.

She sighed ." I'll just have to ask natsume." Mikan said then headed to his room.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I walked up to his door and knocked he opened the door .

"What?" He said in a annoyed tone.

"c-ca-can I sleep here tonight ?" I asked will my checks became hot .

"why? "He asked while he folded his arms across his chest .

I explained everything to him .

"Do as you please. "He said as he walked to his bed and took out a glass of water and pills he took one pill and put the rest away.

"What's that ?" I asked eyeing the pill case.

"Nothing ." he said with a growl .

"Let me see! "I said with a pout and jumped on him to grab the case.

**BANG!**

"Owe! "I said rubbing my sore head.

"Get off polka dots" he yelled at me ,as I looked down our faces were only inches apart and I was in a weird position on top of him . I felt the heat rise up my face .

"s-sorry natsume ."I said as I got up and walked to the bed and laid down on one side.

"Wow never knew you were aggressive , polka ." he said while he chuckled and he was hiding his blush from her with his bangs.(=P)

"Shut Up!" I yelled and glared at him .he sat on the other side of me and told me about the pills and his missions I felt really bad for him.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

She hugged me as tears rolled down her face I held onto her as she cried and I felt a small smile came on my face.

It was the first time anyone cared about me I didn't know what to do . I felt important to someone for once and I didn't want to lose her .

After she cried she gave me a peck on the checks I covered it with my bangs I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her arm and kissed her on her soft creamy lips and she had on a shocked face I closed my eyes deepening the kiss as I felt her relax and respond back .after 3 minutes of making out she fell asleep I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes my arms still wrapped around her small waist.

I woke up to screaming and loud noises I got up and went out my room to find mikan being yelled at by sumire (I forgot how to spell her name please tell me if I'm write)

"You fucking whore! "she yelled at mikan I'm going to kill her if she hurts my mikan ."you dare sleep with my natsume !"

"HEY! Back off. "I glared at her and put my arms around mikan .(he's ooc)"Stop yelling at my girlfriend and if you don't….." I said with smirk then put sumire's hair on fire everyone got the point and left but Imai .

"What? " I asked as mikan burred he face in my shirt .

"You had fun last night." she said holding up a video tape with an evil smile on her face .

"You bugged my room." I said plainly even though I was shocked.

She smiled and nodded then left as ruka gave me a smile saying he knows then left to I picked mikan up bridal style and went back into my room.

ME : THIS IS IT PLEASE TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK! This is my first ever story so please be nice.

Natsume : it was horrible

Mikan : I lov-loved it.

Natsume : (blushes) it was ok .

Me : haha you loved it natsume!

Natsume: SHUT IT! ( lights fire)

Mikan : n-NATSUME NO !(jumps on natsume and puts fire out)

Me: hehe (takes picture and runs away)

Mikan : (lens in and kisses natsume's lips )

Natsume: (deepens kiss)

Me: ummm ok. Please r&r. BYE!


End file.
